


彼得潘

by siwangjihua



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwangjihua/pseuds/siwangjihua
Summary: 一篇粗糙的速打





	彼得潘

夏之光和他接的吻比平时都还要狠，焉栩嘉早就知道他骨血里有兽性，此刻更是像恶犬抢食一样咬着他的唇不放。偌大的客厅里连空气都染上暧昧分子，啧啧水声和沉重喘息不绝于耳。

  
被放开来换气的时候焉栩嘉像是突然被什么吸引，枕在抱枕上的脑袋忽地转向屏幕。电视机的蓝光在黑夜里照亮他大半张脸，夏之光被那分割得恰到好处的光影美得心颤，情迷意乱间又凑上前去舔吻他的下颚线，闲着的两只手往下滑去脱他的裤子。

  
焉栩嘉由着他胡闹，伸手从那头蓬松的棕发里穿过，动作温柔，像在安抚情绪激动的小狗，末了还低声嘱咐了句：“别留印子。”

  
他的目光停留在屏幕上移不开。看见昏暗的色调里Peter Pan对Tinkerbell哽咽呢喃：“I do believe in fairies……I do,I do.”

  
小时候和弟弟一起看动画版的时候他还没想过这么多，长大后看什么都矫情。Tinkerbell骄傲又美丽，给出去的喜欢却在Peter Pan那里石沉大海。焉栩嘉难免心生同情，感觉看到她就像看到第二个自己。

夏之光也该是很惹人喜欢的，他想。

  
可当他每次有那么一点点动心的时候，脑海里就有一把熟悉的声音对他说：“有做无爱。”然后他就会醍醐灌顶一般，清醒过来，连忙想把那种悸动的感觉压下去，再往下压，但仍是无济于事。

  
他有时候会想，要是能压到心底最深处就好了，要是心里也能有一座五指山就好了。

  
有做无爱。

  
他们第一次上床的时候夏之光就是这么说的。

  
那时候夏之光也是压在他身上——他好像特别喜欢这种姿势，兴许是占有欲作祟，也可能是因为喜欢压制着猎物到无法动弹时的那种快感。夏之光嘴角噙着笑的时候莫名有点邪气，看起来很像焉栩嘉看的热血漫画里的那些大反派。

  
他想啊，正常人类应该会说“爱是做出来的，两具身体摩擦生热后无论如何都会磨出一星半点的爱意来”。夏之光倒清奇，开口第一句就是“好弟弟，你得想清楚啊，像咱俩这种天生八字不合的再怎么着都只能是有做无爱。”

  
焉栩嘉闭起眼，咬着牙回了声“嗯。”

  
那一次是夏之光在床上唯一一次能耐心给他做完扩张和前戏的，进入的时候却还是有些困难。他现在回想起来才觉得那个时候的夏之光是真的作，不排除是为了接下来能让第二次顺利发生而惺惺作态的可能，居然还会停下动作问他“痛不痛？”。让他一下子被从天而降的糖果云砸得头昏脑胀，予取予求地和夏之光做了一整个晚上。

  
其实他对痛感有点先天性的迟钝。在营里那会儿他脚踝扭伤过，当下还觉得没痛到让他忍受不了的地步，但是队友一个接一个地问他痛不痛，他一听到这个问句就觉得脊背发凉，会不由自主地想到一些参杂着血和精液的疯狂事迹。之后赵磊扶着他去找队医，他才慢慢反应过来：好像是有点疼。

  
以至于他们的第一次在夏之光的印象里是焉栩嘉单方面的沉默和无言以对。焉栩嘉从头到尾就没松过口，正常性爱里该有的呜咽和喘息好像都被他倔强地咬碎，尽数吞进喉咙里。倒是夏之光嘴皮子溜，像经验丰富的资深嫖客，dirty talk耍得一套一套的。

可是夏之光接受不了焉栩嘉这副样子，觉得他不叫出来就是对于自己身为男性的尊严的蔑视，于是越做越动情，越做越狠，直把人往死里操。那晚的结局是精疲力尽的焉栩嘉昏睡过去，结果隔天早上起来就一路烧到39℃。夏之光没怎么慰问过他，看起来还是不愿意接受自己把人搞到病卧在床的事实。

  
焉栩嘉一整天都睡得天昏地暗，迷迷糊糊醒来后看见床头柜放着一大袋的药，上头粘着个大红色便利贴：“对不起，下次会注意给你盖被子再睡的。”

夏之光突然掐住他的下巴，硬生生把他的脸摆正回来，“别走神了，我要生气了啊。”

  
焉栩嘉花了几秒的时间让视线在面前这张脸上重新聚焦，过往和现实切换得让他有些错乱，恍然的一瞬间好像看到了那个帅气又张扬的彼得潘。

  
彼得潘，夏之光给他的感觉就是彼得潘。

  
好玩，冲动，要面子，像从未长大过。

  
喜欢新人新事物，一股傲劲让他永不低头，永远直视前路，是有光的地方。却不曾回头看，有一个人，跟在他身后，走了好久好久。

  
焉栩嘉想起自己听过的一个浪漫却不现实的说法：有泪痣的人是因为眼睛里的星星太多太满，眼眶盛不住后，偶然掉出来的星星烙在皮肤上，这才有了泪痣。

  
但是他愿意去相信。然后伸出手去戳那两颗星星。

  
夏之光不明所以，抵着额头问他，你要做什么？

  
焉栩嘉深吸一口气，把语气放得很轻，说一个易碎的秘密给他听：

  
“怎么办啊，夏之光。”

  
“我好像爱上彼得潘了。”


End file.
